Uncle Pein?
by My Apple
Summary: Peins niece was a spoiled rich brat, till now. Her track record is not the best and she tends to talk back.
1. Chapter 1

A tall man stood in front of my 5' one. "Vat have you done?" His voice heave with a German accect.

I stared up to see his face. The man in front of me was scary enough but when I have to tell him I broke his favorite computer.

"Nevermind, I'm sending you to your uncle." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

I turned to him eyes wide, "Which uncle?" I was panicked knowing I has about 20 between my deceased parents.

"I don't know the one who..." He trailed off as the chauffeur stepped in.

"Madam your car is ready." My faithful chauffeur bowed.

One last look at the man I had lived with for the last 19 years of my life was easier then I expected. The trip included an airplane, car, and train.

* * *

><p>The limo that I had gotten into after the 2nd train stopped in front of a boulder in the side of a cliff. My 'uncle' stood next to the boulder.<p>

"Ah Tsukiko, welcome." The man stood in mostly shadows.  
>"No one calls me that any more." I said walking till I was next to him.<p>

He did some sort of handsign then the bould moved out of the way. I stood in awe not knowing how to react. The cave we then entered was dark and silent.

Suddenly the cave turned into a living/gaming room. My mind ran a mile a minute. I seemed to be a ghost to the people in there.

We ended up in an office. Uncle stood next to a wooden desk. "What do people call you?"

"Tsu, just Tsu." I looked at him with an innocent look. "Where are we?"

"Tsu we are in my office. You are here with me because your other uncles don't like your reccord at schools and home." My uncle explained.

"Umm... Where am I going to sleep?" I looked down knowing he was going to tell me sooner or later.

"For now the living room we passed." He sat in the seat. I gaped at him. No way I'm sleeping in a fucking living room. There was no way I could tell him either.

I walked back into the living room. My uncle had told me his name was Pein. The second time I walked into the living room I was instantly looked at.

"Who the Fuck are you?" A grey haired man yelled at me.

"What's it to you?" I yelled back. I guess my other uncles had a good reason not to want me.

After I asked that we started a yelling match.


	2. Dinner

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Hidan seemed to chant after losing against me.

"Tsu get off him," Pein laughed at me sitting on Hidan's decapitated body.

"Should of told me he's immortal," I huffed and jumped off him.

"Can you two shut up, I just want to count my money." Kakuzu bowed in front of a table counting what looks like a million dollars.

I easily fit in with a few members of the Akatsuki. Uncle Pein told me everyones names.

"Papa when's dinner," I wined at Pein. Being here 2 hours and was calling him Papa.

"Dinner do we need that?" Hidan laughed.

"Fuck off, loser." I put my first finger and thumb in the shape of L on my forehead.

"Tsu be nice," A voice came from the cave.

"How in hell do you know my name?" I growled at the new voice.

Two men stepped out of the shadows of the cave. One had black hair a and serious tone around him. The other had blue skin and gills. Wait gills?

* * *

><p>"She's gonna eat me!" The blue skinned one ran away from me.<p>

"Just one bite," I countinued to run after him.

"Tsu, Tsukiko stop now!" Papa yelled at me.

I froze he knew I hated the name Tsukiko. I heard the black haired one laughing in the background. Hidan stopped paying attention.

"Hungry," I wined at Pein. As if to agree my stumach growled so loud Kakuzu glared at me.

In five minutes Pein had dinner made. I ate so quick that I hardly tasted it. From overhearing stuff I found out black hair is an Uchiha and blue skin is named Kisame.

Pein left after dinner, I sat on the couch watching TV, the others tryed to change the channel. PFT, what annoyances.

"Time," Some one called and everyone stood.

"Wait, what's going on?" I sat up looking at the TV that was just turned off.

"Night," Another called.

Hidan took little pity on me, "Time to sleep." That was it lights went out and I was alone.

Curling into a bowl was the only logical thing.

* * *

><p>"Tsu," I looked around to see who called me.<p>

"Hello," I shifted once I found who it was. It was my dead mother.

"My you've grown," Momma hugged me.

"Oh momma, I've met uncle Pein." I snugled into the fimiliar warmth.

"Honey, as long as you follow oders you're fine." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Momma I miss you," I started to cry into her.

"I miss you to," She gave me a quick squeeze then stepped back. "Honey remember the promise."

"Yes, momma, I have to fall in love before age 30." I nodded a frowned thinking about how that puts me in a pickle.


End file.
